


Dearly Beloved

by JoiningJoice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (Aang and Katara have one), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hazard use of firebending and waterbending during sex, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Open Relationships, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming, Scars, Spoilers, also Zuko's canon self hatred and anxiety are there
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Vorrebbe domandargli, anche in quel momento, che cosa intenda; ma la paura di aver frainteso gli chiude la gola. È molto più semplice avvicinarsi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Aang – attendere con ansia il momento in cui scoppierà a ridere e rivelerà di star scherzando, di essersi preso gioco di lui; ma quel momento non arriva mai, e Zuko chiude gli occhi nell’istante in cui sente il volto di Aang premere contro il suo.Zuko/Aang, post finale di ATLA. Anni dopo la fine, entrambi trovano finalmente il coraggio di parlare apertamente dei propri sentimenti.***ENGLISH TRANSLATION COMING SOON***
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dearly Beloved

  
  


La volta celeste sopra di loro è di un blu intenso – nero, quasi, un colore che Zuko non conosce. Lo osserva con il naso puntato in alto e la testa appena rovesciata all’indietro, come fosse ancora un bambino. I suoi occhi esprimono uno stupore ed un amore infiniti – troppe emozioni per quello che dovrebbe essere un regnante severo; troppe poche per il ragazzo che può concedersi di essere una persona normale, lontano dalle mura del palazzo in cui regna.

Nella nazione del fuoco non esiste un cielo come quello. L’aria è pervasa di zolfo e fuliggine che coprono le stelle e per quel che Zuko ricorda nemmeno nei luoghi più incontaminati si può ammirare un panorama simile.

« Non ho mai visto niente del genere. », ammette, ad alta voce. Abbassa finalmente lo sguardo, distogliendolo dal cielo, per guardare in volto il proprio compagno di viaggio. Aang gli sorride.

« Che cosa intendi? Sei già stato qui, no? », risponde. Con un gesto della mano, chiusa a pugno, ravviva la fiamma che li separa, che illumina l’accampamento d’emergenza e le loro due tende, un profilo ormai familiare. Appa è scappato a procurarsi da mangiare da qualche parte, lontano. Sono soli, accampati sul fianco di una montagna, e Zuko sente un brivido di freddo attraversargli il corpo. Pensa di giustificarsi, dirgli che non ricorda nulla dei suoi viaggi dell’epoca in cui lo rincorreva per metà continente con l’intento di ucciderlo – ma Aang ha la particolare, involontaria capacità di tirargli fuori la verità senza neppure sforzarsi di cercarla.

« All’epoca non avevo gli occhi adatti a guardare. »

È una frase che in un altro contesto suonerebbe ridicola, che per un attimo lo spaventa. Aang annuisce comprensivo, però; incrocia le gambe e il suo sorriso si fa più ampio. Da terra, davanti a sé, solleva due boccali.

« Al mio amico Zuko, allora. Al suo regno, alla nostra missione, e ai suoi nuovi occhi. »

Poi soffia, fa volare il boccale nella sua mano sinistra verso Zuko, che lo afferra e ride di quel trucco, dell’uso mondano di quell’arte perduta che è il dominio dell’aria. _Amico_ è una parola nuova, una parola che ancora gli chiude la gola e lo costringe al silenzio; amico è la parola che porta lacrime ai suoi occhi, quella strana espressione di tristezza che tanto contrasta con la sua natura di dominatore del fuoco. Si siede di fronte ad Aang e solleva il proprio boccale nella sua direzione, restituendo il brindisi.

Sono cambiati. I loro volti si sono fatti più maturi, negli ultimi sette anni, i corpi cesellati dall’allenamento, le espressioni più rigide a causa della responsabilità – maschere che non cadono mai, neppure in un contesto simile, soli al mondo e lontani da tutto e da tutti. È stato Aang a domandargli di accompagnarlo in quella missione di recupero di antiche reliquie dei nomadi dell’aria: lo ha raggiunto nel palazzo con tutti gli onori che l’Avatar merita, e una volta terminate le cerimonie di presentazione lo ha preso sottobraccio e ha chiesto di potergli parlare in privato, nei giardini del palazzo, stanco di quella pomposità regale.

« Desidero che tu conosca la mia cultura. », gli ha detto. « Meglio di quanto potrei mai spiegartela a parole, Zuko. »

E Zuko ha accettato, nonostante il peso della corona sulla sua testa. Su insistenza di Iroh, di Suki e dei suoi consiglieri più fidati e vicini ha accettato di potersi sciogliere di dosso il mantello di regnante e di potersi imbarcare di nuovo in un’avventura, afferrando saldamente il braccio di Aang. È rimasto sorpreso nel rivederlo, nel parlargli: ora Aang lo raggiunge in altezza, le sue spalle sono più larghe delle sue, e sulla sua mascella vi è un filo di barba scura. È più che mai un uomo, più che mai il simbolo della pace e dell’unione delle nazioni. Ha riso della lunghezza dei suoi capelli, ricordandolo ragazzo.

La sua testa è più leggera, sotto quel cielo, con il dolce sapore della bevanda alcolica che scivola nella sua gola. I capelli lunghi non sono elaborati in nessuna acconciatura, solo raccolti da un nastro, e i suoi vestiti sono leggeri e semplici. Brindano e festeggiano perché durante il giorno hanno trovato un tempio abbandonato almeno trecento anni prima, una piccola costruzione in pietra in cui i nomadi hanno cesellato la storia dell’Avatar Oo, precedente Avatar proveniente dal popolo dell’aria.

« Non capisco. », ammette Zuko. Aang abbassa il boccale e lo guarda, le fiamme che illuminano i suoi occhi grigi. « Perché hai desiderato che venissi con te? Perché proprio adesso? »

« Non voglio essere considerato l’esempio perfetto del mio popolo. », è la sua risposta; arriva rapida, come fossero parole che ha atteso di pronunciare. « Ero troppo piccolo quando me ne sono andato. Non sono riuscito ad apprendere tutti gli insegnamenti che avrei potuto ricevere se le circostanze fossero state diverse… ma non è troppo tardi. »

Zuko lo lascia parlare, osserva il suo sguardo farsi velato di una tristezza a cui niente, neppure le migliori parole di conforto che conosce, può rimediare. « Hai paura che il tuo dominio e la tua gente scompaia con te. », conclude. Aang annuisce, sorride mestamente.

« Non tanto il dominio. », lo corregge. « Quello continuerà col tempo. Avrò dei figli, forse avranno il mio stesso dono. E quando morirò… beh, qualcuno prenderà il mio posto. Ma è necessario che qualcuno conosca la storia del mio popolo. Qualcuno che abbia la voglia di tramandarla, che possa comprendere. »

Si alza, a quel punto. Il boccale è vuoto, ma i suoi passi sembrano stabili. « Tra meno di una settimana le reliquie di questo posto saranno trasportate a Ba Sing Se, c’è un museo pronto a custodirle. Ma volevo fossi il primo a vederle, e desideravo parlartene di persona. »

« A distanza di anni mi domando cosa tu veda in me di tanto speciale. », scherza, sollevandosi in piedi. Si sente stordito, felicemente ebbro, e il terreno è instabile sotto i suoi piedi. Inciampa ed atterra su una sfera d’aria che Aang ha creato dietro di lui, per aiutarlo a rimanere in piedi. Per un istante Zuko agita le braccia in aria, alla ricerca dell’equilibrio; e quando finalmente lo ritrova guarda Aang in volto e scoppia a ridere assieme a lui, genuinamente felice di non dover mantenere una facciata di costante serietà.

« La tua faccia… avevi gli occhi sgranati quanto quelli di Momo. », singhiozza Aang, tenendosi la pancia. Ad un certo punto inspira, e guarda in alto; anche lui ha un’espressione da bambino, spensierata. Osserva il fuoco, che la folata d’aria ha in parte spento. « Mi è venuta un’idea. Tieniti pronto, Zuko. »

Ruota le dita della mano destra; un piccolo mulinello inghiotte le fiamme, che vivono nella sua forma roteante per un solo istante prima di scomparire – lasciandoli nel buio, inghiottiti dall’oscurità di quella volta celeste puntellata di bianco. La mano di Aang si illumina contemporaneamente a quella di Zuko, fiamme gemelle che riportano nelle menti di entrambi ricordi distanti.

« Seguimi. », gli suggerisce. Non attende una conferma: si volta e prende a camminare. La fiamma nella sua mano è un saldo punto di riferimento, anche nel buio, e Zuko gli è presto accanto.

  
  


*

  
  


Si siedono in un prato al buio, sotto le stelle e con il solo vento a musicare i loro pensieri. Aang incrocia nuovamente le gambe, lascia scivolare le braccia fuori dalla veste – scoprendo il petto nudo e tatuato. Siede ad occhi chiusi, le mani posate sulle ginocchia. Ecco un’altra caratteristica che Zuko gli invidia: sembra sempre che Aang sappia cosa fare con le proprie mani, con il proprio corpo. A vederli l’uno accanto all’altro ci si domanda chi sia il principe e chi il nomade.

« Perché proprio io? »

Aang non chiede che cosa intenda. Tra loro il legame è abbastanza forte da poter omettere dettagli che altri ritengono fondamentali, spiegazioni di ogni sorta. Gli risponde dopo qualche istante, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

« Sei la persona più adatta. Quella di cui più mi fido al mondo. », risponde, poi. « Voglio bene a Toph, ma la sua è una vena militare, opposta alla mia. Non comprenderebbe a fondo, pur volendomi altrettanto bene. Alla stessa maniera, Sokka non conosce il dominio degli elementi. »

Zuko carezza i fili d’erba. Si piegano al passaggio delle sue dita, obbedienti, per poi ribellarsi e tornare a vivere dritti come fusi. « Che mi dici di Katara? »

La risata di Aang è breve, contenuta. « Lei ha già conosciuto questi posti molto tempo fa, non ha bisogno di ulteriori lezioni. Ne abbiamo parlato: quella tra voi due non è una scelta, nel mio animo siete pari. Amo Katara dello stesso amore che provo per te, Zuko. »

Zuko si volta a guardarlo. Il vento carezza la sua cicatrice, impedisce alle fiamme di bruciare la sua pelle. Aang è un ragazzo, non più un bambino, ma apre un solo occhio e gli sorride come se lo fosse. La sua immagine riempie lo sguardo di Zuko, all’improvviso troppo consapevole della sua esistenza, della sua vicinanza e delle sue parole.

Mentirebbe a se stesso se negasse di non aver mai pensato ad Aang in termini che esulano dalla sfera della normale amicizia. Ha pensato di stringere le sue mani, di stringerlo a sé e persino di baciarlo, ma mai con la perfetta consapevolezza di ciò che i suoi pensieri comportavano. Ha avuto amanti, donne e uomini, ma mai relazioni. Ha avuto dubbi, ma mai risposte.

Vorrebbe domandargli, anche in quel momento, che cosa intenda; ma la paura di aver frainteso gli chiude la gola. È molto più semplice avvicinarsi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Aang – attendere con ansia il momento in cui scoppierà a ridere e rivelerà di star scherzando, di essersi preso gioco di lui; ma quel momento non arriva mai, e Zuko chiude gli occhi nell’istante in cui sente il volto di Aang premere contro il suo. Cieco e stordito, cerca le sue labbra con le proprie e le trova. I palmi delle sue mani stringono i fili d’erba, mentre Aang restituisce il suo bacio; le solleva solo per aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e tirarlo verso di sé, o gettarsi verso di lui – non comprende cosa stia accadendo, né perché. Il pensiero di Katara – _“ne abbiamo parlato”_ – ed il senso di colpa svaniscono come neve al sole. Sente una mano di Aang posarsi sul suo volto, carezzarlo: scivola indietro, verso la nuca, fino a trovare ciò che cerca: il nastro che lega i suoi capelli. Zuko lo sente scorrere, sente le ciocche che ricadono disordinate a circondare il suo viso; apre gli occhi, nel riprendere fiato, ma ciò che trova lo turba ancor più nel profondo: gli occhi di Aang, grandi e grigi, persi in un’espressione che non appartiene al suo volto. È colma d’amore, priva di dubbio – un’espressione così totale e vera da spaventarlo. Si ritrae, cercando disperatamente ciò che non trova nel volto di Aang – pentimento.

« Non… », comincia. Non sa neppure lui come terminare la frase. _Non devi farlo, se non vuoi?_ Ma Aang lo vuole, lo vuole chiaramente. Sente la sua mano spostarsi sulla sua guancia, lo costringe a non chinare lo sguardo, ad assorbire ogni istante di quella dichiarazione. Zuko afferra il suo polso, tenta di sottrarsi alla sua presa: il suo è un tentativo di fuga, ai suoi occhi, altruista. Gli è stato insegnato che niente di buono accade a chi lo ama, e da tempo ha accettato che il suo sia un percorso solitario, che la compagnia dei più cari sia qualcosa di presente, ma distante.

Aang, con il suo amore, lo terrorizza. Posa la fronte contro la sua perché senta quanto trema – incapace di fuggire, gli si getta contro. Ricerca le sue labbra e lo bacia, ancora, stringendo il suo polso fino a fargli male, desiderando in ogni momento che lui lo accusi di qualcosa, che lo odi. Aang, con le sue carezze, lo ferisce nel profondo; scala le sue difese e ad ogni sospiro, ogni gemito nella sua bocca, le abbatte – finché Zuko stesso non cede, stanco.

« Mi odierai. », sussurra. Aang guarda le sue labbra come fosse un frutto da cui desidera bere, lo fa tremare. « Quando tutto questo sarà finito mi odierai. »

Aang ride. Ride genuinamente, ed è così vicino che Zuko sente l’eco della sua risata dentro sé – ancor di più quando Aang afferra le sue mani, quando le bacia – un bacio divertito, spensierato, il bacio di un amante al proprio amato. « È un po’ tardi per quello. », scherza. « Mi dispiace deluderti. »

E Zuko sente un sorriso sbocciargli in volto, nonostante tutto; sente la speranza che quanto stia vivendo sia reale, e reale abbastanza da rimanere, nella risata che gli spacca il petto. Avvolge le spalle di Aang con le proprie braccia, si abbandona – non importa che quello che stia vivendo sia un singolo momento di felicità o meno. Aang lo accoglie, come ha sempre fatto, restituendo il suo abbraccio: crolla a terra, Zuko sopra di sé, riempie il suo volto di baci. Le labbra sfiorano la pelle deturpata dalla cicatrice con silenziosa devozione, le dita cercano il bordo della sua maglia e la sollevano, costringendo Zuko a sollevarsi per fare il resto. Sente l’aria fresca della notte contro di sé, e subito dopo il tepore delle dita di Aang sulla sua schiena. Per un momento rimane così, le ginocchia che stringono i suoi fianchi, ad osservare il corpo di Aang – ed Aang il suo, una contemplazione piena di rispetto, anni di attesa che si consumano in uno sguardo. Si china e posa un bacio tra collo e petto, con Aang che inclina il capo per consentirgli di muoversi liberamente. I baci scendono lenti, si donano il tempo che meritano, scoprono un corpo nuovo e nuovi stimoli. Il corpo di Aang è strano, sotto le sue dita; è alieno ed estraneo più di quanto lo siano mai stati quelli degli sconosciuti che ha portato nel suo letto, eppure gli è al contempo tremendamente familiare. È una sensazione analoga al tornare a casa dopo un viaggio lungo, uno di quelli che ti cambiano nel profondo.

Aang, nel frattempo, lo abbraccia. Affonda il viso nei suoi capelli neri ed inala il suo profumo – tenta, quando può, di baciare il suo volto. Anche le sue mani scivolano in basso, lungo la schiena e i fianchi, imparano la sua forma. Esitano, arrivate al fondoschiena; Zuko si ferma solo per afferrare i polsi di Aang di forza, per riportare la sua presa su di sé – lo fa ridere, ed il suo cuore salta un battito. Non è mai stato così con nessuno, e ora gli risulta così facile da farlo sentire ubriaco, fuori di sé.

Le dita di Aang scivolano oltre il confine dei pantaloni senza ulteriore resistenza, affondano nella carne soda del fondoschiena di Zuko. Mugola felice, soddisfatto, e Zuko sente una gioia primitiva prendere possesso della sua mente: gli si sdraia contro e posa il volto contro la sua guancia, stringe i denti sul lobo del suo orecchio. « Fallo ancora. », sussurra. Sente il volto caldo, l’intero corpo febbricitante, ma non osa fermarsi – e in ogni caso Aang non può vedere la paura nei suoi occhi.

« Che cosa? », gli domanda, con una spontaneità tale da sembrargli più puro di quanto non sia. Zuko inarca la schiena; le unghie di Aang affondano nella sua carne, ma è una presa soffice e delicata – tutto ciò che Zuko non vuole, di cui non ha bisogno, non in quel momento. Anziché inarcare la schiena, quindi, ricade contro Aang e spinge contro di lui, preme il proprio bacino contro il suo. Sente Aang irrigidirsi contro di lui, un gemito che abbandona le sue labbra; affonda di nuovo i denti nel suo lobo, sicuro di non dover fornire ulteriori spiegazioni. Aang lo tocca con più veemenza, nell’intimo, slegato dalle proprie inibizioni; sfrega contro la coscia di Zuko ed ansima contro il suo collo, gli occhi serrati in un’espressione di intenso piacere – e Zuko lo lascia fare, lo avvicina a sé. Le dita si stringono sui capezzoli duri, segnano i muscoli e la linea di sottile peluria che conduce al suo bacino; lo tormenta giusto un poco, fingendo di avere il controllo, il piacere del sentirsi maneggiato ed esposto tenuto, per il momento, a bada.

Solleva gli strati di vesti di Aang e vi insinua una mano sotto, afferrando con foga il sesso tra le sue gambe – qui si ferma, il fiato corto: fatica ancora a realizzare cosa stia accadendo. Il pene di Aang è caldo e rigido, umido al vertice, e tenerlo in mano lo fa tremare di potere e compacimento. Osserva Aang aprire gli occhi e guardarlo, implorarlo di fare qualcosa che Zuko ancora non comprende. Lentamente si rimette seduto, scalcia via i pantaloni e gli stivali; Aang approfitta del momento di pausa per fare lo stesso. Di nuovo si osservano in silenzio, di nuovo contemplano quanto hanno desiderato tanto a lungo. Il corpo di Zuko è perfetto, il risultato di un allenamento duro e preciso, tonico e muscoloso; quello di Aang è meno omogeneo, ma comunque splendido. Il sesso riposa adagiato sulla pancia e Zuko si inginocchia tra le sue gambe, lo osserva dalla posizione da cui nessun re dovrebbe mai dover osservare – dal basso, in venerazione.

« Aspetta. », Aang lo ferma; afferra il suo braccio e gli sorride, nella confusione evidente sul volto di Zuko; lo guida in una posizione differente, che fa arrossire Zuko come una vergine: giace sdraiato su un fianco, il volto tra le gambe di Aang ed il fondoschiena a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Aang posa una mano sulla sua gamba, lo costringe a divaricarle: Zuko non può vederlo, ma avverte chiaramente le dita che scorrono tra le sue natiche, umide di saliva, e subito dopo la lingua che lo lecca e si insinua in lui. La vergogna lo costringe a nascondere i gemiti rochi che sfuggono alla sua gola, ma la paura che niente di quanto sta accadendo abbia un seguito ha la meglio: vuole che Aang lo senti, che senta quanto quello che fa gli stia provocando piacere. Si abbandona, di nuovo, una mano stretta attorno alla sua lunghezza, la bocca che a fatica cerca di star dietro alle ondate di piacere che lo scuotono lappando e leccando. Quando Aang prende a masturbarlo è costretto a chiudere gli occhi, costretto a rimanere fermo e a sforzarsi di non venire in quel preciso istante: geme il suo nome e lo implora di smettere, di rallentare – e per un momento si illude quasi che Aang lo ascolti; la sua bocca si allontana, smette di toccarlo. Qualche istante dopo, però, le dita di Aang sostituiscono la sua bocca e Zuko emette un verso gutturale, strozzato: Aang spinge con foga dentro di lui, le dita che scivolano e lo dilatano aiutate – il pensiero lo distrugge – dall’acqua con cui le ha avvolte da scuoterlo per intero. Si muove seguendo la sua cadenza, le lacrime che gli bruciano gli occhi, la pozza di piacere che sporca il suo pube sempre più ampia; è ansimando il nome di Aang che viene per la prima volta, senza neppure essere toccato, solo stimolato dalle dita di lui dentro il suo corpo. Piange come un bambino, sopraffatto dall’orgasmo ed improvvisamente debole, argilla tra le sue mani. Ha la vaga impressione che Aang afferri il suo sesso, e tenta di scacciarlo, ma tutto è troppo bianco ed intenso perché abbia senso. Riscende da quella sensazione di assoluto piacere un respiro a volte, le spalle che si alzano e si abbassano al ritmo pesante del suo fiato, e si volta a guardare Aang, che carezza la sua schiena con uno stupido sorriso innocente sul volto.

È la rabbia che lo spinge a sollevarsi, nonostante le gambe gli tremino; la rabbia e la ripicca che lo portano a cavalcioni di Aang, nuovamente, intento ad afferrare il suo sesso e a dirigerlo dentro di sé. La voce di Aang è un ronzio sordo che gli dice di fare con calma, ma Zuko non conosce la calma – il suo corpo brucia e ha perso il controllo tanto che i palmi delle sue mani scottano la pelle di Aang laddove, una volta che lo ha accolto dentro sé. Lo riempie perfettamente, e con una nota di soddisfazione Zuko si rende conto che la sua eccitazione si è placata, ma non è scesa. Lo fissa negli occhi mentre inizia a muoversi sopra di lui, un sorriso a sollevargli gli angoli della bocca. È piacevole essere riempito in quel modo, soddisfacente più che eccitante; l’espressione persa di Aang, le cui mani stringono i suoi fianchi, completa il quadro. Chiude gli occhi e si tiene alle sue cosce, perdendosi nel piacere ritmico del movimento, nello stringere Aang dentro sé per torturarlo esattamente come lui ha fatto poco prima.

Ed Aang lo adora con le sue mani, con la sua voce, sollevando il bacino per incontrarlo a metà strada. Stringe le palpebre per non venire ogni volta che Zuko si inclina in avanti, spingendolo a fondo dentro sé, e carezza il suo pene ancora rosso e sensibile a causa dell’orgasmo con crescente voglia, con un ritmo sempre più regolare e deciso. Poco prima di venire la sua presa sui fianchi di Zuko si fa assoluta, ferma: lo tiene contro sé e trema nel riversarsi in lui, i denti stretti e gemiti discontinui che risalgono dalla sua gola. È così bello e tanto liberatorio che Zuko sente il secondo orgasmo colpirlo, più debole ma più lungo, il suo seme che sporca il petto di Aang.

  
  


*

  
  


L’alba li trova sdraiati in quello stesso prato. Il capo di Aang affonda tra i fili d’erba, quello di Zuko giace sul suo petto; ascolta i battiti del suo cuore, lenti e regolari, le dita che aleggiano poco sopra la sua pelle quasi non osasse toccarla. Negli anni vi sono state incise nuove cicatrici, segni di conflitti di cui lui non è responsabile – e Zuko si sforza di ignorare la presenza della cicatrice più grande, quella sulla sua schiena. Il senso di colpa è sempre stato il suo peggior nemico: lo avvolge in un abbraccio soffocante, conforto e pena assieme. È perso nei suoi pensieri quando sente una mano amica carezzare il suo volto, nocche gentili che sfiorano appena la sua pelle; Aang è sveglio.

« Buongiorno. », gli sussurra. La voce è arrocchita dal sonno, ma priva di sfumature che lascino intendere a Zuko cosa gli passa per la testa. Il sorriso, però, è inconfondibilmente un sorriso complice – lo mette a suo agio, lo scioglie da una tensione che non si era reso conto di aver accumulato. Le dita salgono ad arruffare i suoi capelli, e Zuko ride – si solleva sui gomiti per sottrarsi alla sua presa.

« Vuoi parlarne? », gli domanda. Aang si passa una mano sul volto per scacciare via l'intorpidimento.

« C'è qualcosa di cui parlare? », gli chiede, di rimando. Zuko sospira; si sistema meglio, posando il mento sul palmo della mano.

« Non puoi sperare che gli altri abbiano il tuo stesso atteggiamento, Aang. Non sempre. », lo rimprovera, bonariamente. « Ho bisogno di sentirti definire qualsiasi cosa sia successa ieri notte. Te lo domando da amico. »

Aang si mette seduto, scuro in volto. « Lo hai appena detto tu, Zuko. Sei un mio amico, il mio amico più caro e prezioso. », risponde, finalmente. « Qualcuno che voglio nella mia vita, indipendentemente dalla natura del rapporto che ci lega. »

Zuko esita. Una ruga di preoccupazione si forma tra le sue sopracciglia – vi passa sopra indice e pollice per rimuoverla, un'abitudine tramandatagli dalla madre. « Ho paura di voler essere egoista. », rivela. Nel parlare non guarda Aang negli occhi, intimidito dalle conseguenze delle sue parole. « E di cosa accadrebbe se lo fossi. Non voglio fare del male a te, né voglio farne a Katara. »

C'è il silenzio ad attenderlo. Poco a poco trova il coraggio di guardare Aang in volto, e come sempre vi trova pace e calma – e soddisfazione, orgoglio. « Che c'è? », chiede, mascherando a stento un sorriso.

« Non esiste al mondo persona più giusta di te. Te ne rendi conto? », la sua voce è piena di dolce entusiasmo. « Potresti chiedere qualsiasi cosa, persino pretendere. Altri lo avrebbero fatto, al tuo posto. Ma la tua preoccupazione è sempre per gli altri, mai per te. Ed è per questo che hai tutto il mio amore, e niente di cui aver paura. »

Si solleva in piedi. Zuko lo segue, rivestendosi in silenzio, colpito e commosso dalle sue parole; una folata di vento segnala il ritorno di Appa, che atterra poco distante nel prato. La salita per raggiungerlo non è ripida, ma Aang lo precede comunque – e si volta, gli porge una mano, lo invita al suo fianco.

« Andiamo. », lo sprona.

Zuko la afferra senza esitare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho visto ATLA, poi lo hanno visto i miei amici, ora finalmente ho qualcuno con cui parlare di questa benedetta ship NON MI FERMATE PIU'


End file.
